A Snape is always a Wolf?
by v.d.mouse
Summary: Oneoff Pure fluff Severitus. Severus finds out his son is an animagus...But all is not as it seems...This can't be tru...He can't be... There is a better summary inside
1. A What!

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise does not belong to me. Harry Potter and Severus Snape along with all their friends belong to the oh so lucky J. K. Rowling.

Thanks should be given to my housemates as they helped generate the idea, so thanks people.

Summary: This is a one-off pure fluff Severitus. It was written in honour of the great god of humour and spawned late one night during a conversation between me and my housemates about animagus' and what we would be….needless to say the virtues of being a….well if I said what it would ruin the surprise but they were raised and this little piece was spawned out of pure morbid curiosity on my part at what Severus' reaction would be.

There may be a chance of there being a second chapter but I'm not too sure yet so please read and review, but mainly just have fun and enjoy it as that is what it was written for.

V.d.Mouse

* * *

A Snape is always a Wolf?

_This is a disaster. _Severus Snape thought_ the family's reputation would be in ruins if the wizarding world ever found out. I would never be able to show my face to Lucious again._

He sat with his head in his hands while the despair spread throughout his body quickly overtaking and choking the life out of the pride he had first felt at discovering his son was now an animagus like him.

But where he, the head of the proud and ancient house of Snape, followed the Snape family tradition and transformed into a sleek, void black wolf with soft silky fur that contrasted sharply with his wicked sharp claws and fangs, his son…his son just had to be the first Snape in Merlin knows how many generations to break tradition and transform into…into….that creature!

Suddenly he felt something touch his ankle causing him to raise his head and look down, only to find a small nosed snout snuffling and poking at him in an attempt to get his attention.

Seeing that it had achieved its goal it looked imploringly at him, the spines covering its back quivered in anxiety. An anxiety that was reflected in the creatures eyes.

Those eyes, two bright emeralds, sat watching him. They were the only other feature, (the other being a very familiar scar located just over the left eye) that identified this small, innocent and dare he say it cute looking hedgehog as his son, Harry Potter-Snape.


	2. Justification

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise does not belong to me. Harry Potter and Severus Snape along with all their friends belong to the oh so lucky J. K. Rowling.

Thanks should be given to my housemates as they helped generate the idea, so thanks people.

Summary: This is a one-off pure fluff Severitus. It was written in honour of the great god of humour and spawned late one night during a conversation between me and my housemates about animagus'.

Well I said there was a chance of a second chapter and it happened so here it is the justification of a hedgehog for and animagus form. Please read and review, but mainly just have fun and enjoy it as that is what it was written for.

V.d.Mouse

Chapter 2

A small pop, sounding like a thunder crack in the silent room, signalled the appearance of Harry and the disappearance of the small hedgehog.

He stood watching the man sitting in front of him anxiously, "I thought you would be happy?" he asked

"I am Harry but…Why a hedgehog?"

"It's not like I had much choice"

Severus looked up "You are a Snape. You always have a choice. Do you have any idea what this will do to the family reputation?"

A scowl appeared on Harry's face as he said with disgust lacing his words "You sound like Luscious Malfoy." Silence rang throughout the entire room at those words and Severus had to employ every method he knew to keep control and not sit there gaping in horror at his son, although a chill did ghost its way down his spine. Finally a glare settled it self on his face as he icily said "Don't change the subject"

It was then that Harry decided to try a different angle "The hedgehog does have many different strengths, and its form helped me escape from the last Death Eater attack."

Severus watched his son in disbelief "And just how did it?" Harry began fidgeting from one foot to the other as he began "well…"

Start Flashback

Harry held his wand up higher trying to increase the area of light being given off by his wand as he continued his search for the herb he needed, grumbling constantly about annoying potion masters. He was concentrating on the search so much he failed to notice the three people watching him and drawing closer until they had completely surrounded him.

"Potter" The one in front hissed in a familiar drawl, the Death Eater towered over Harry in his black robe, the white mask obscured his face but the one blond lock that had fallen loose confirmed to Harry what the voice had allowed him to first suspect. The Death Eater was Luscious Malfoy.

He spun around intending to run only to find his way blocked with a third approaching from his left, they were all dressed in the familiar black garb, aiding their ability to blend into the forest easier without the use of magic and so lowering the chances of someone sensing them near by. Dousing his own wand Harry broke away quickly to the right, behind him he heard Luscious hiss "After him you fools"

He heard the crash and crackle of dried leaves and twigs and the others began to chase him, soon he felt his lungs begin to burn and his legs felt heavy from all of the extra exercise he was putting them through. Wandering for two hours throughout the forest before hand certainly hadn't been a help.

Harry ignored all of this as he tried to quickly think what to do. Knowing that they may take the chance and use magic he started to zig zag his way through the trees instead of the straight path he had been running so far, he could still be hit but at least the possibility was greatly decreased if he was not always running straight.

Finally he decided he would have to use the emergency plan. Glancing around he spotted a large tree that would shield him if only for a few seconds. He just managed to get behind it and screw his eyes shut and concentrate.

After hearing a small pop he opened his eyes to find that it had worked. The scene around him had changed and hearing the crashing above him, he used a quick burst of speed to scramble under the bushes just opposite and with not a moment to lose, because just as he reached his new shelter he heard cursing as the three Death Eaters reached the spot that he had been standing in.

"He owns an invisibility cloak. He is most likely wearing it, remember no magic just find him." They began a systematic search and Harry nearly had a heart attack when one of them pushed the leaves of the bush he had been hiding under away.

The Hedgehog's instincts took over and he curled up into a ball of quivering and particularly sharp spikes. The movement caught the Death Eaters attention and they grabbed at it only to give a scream of pain and pull their hand back, to find it was now covered with tiny pin pricks, each one soon covered with a small unbroken dome as blood welled up.

Feeling the sudden drop to the ground Harry uncurled and made a dash for it, scurrying through all the dead and dry leaves, twigs and other forest debris that littered the ground. Soon the sounds of the Death Eaters were left behind and when he judged himself to be far enough transformed back and sprinted back up to the castle.

End Flashback

Severus sat watching him, shock and disbelief flaring across his face before settling in his eyes alone as his expression turned blank, "Why was I not informed of this attack? And what in all that is magical were you doing in the forest at night?" his voice had risen until he had stood shouting a mixture of anger and concern being transmitted through his body language.

Unfortunately for Severus this no longer had an effect on Harry who merely looked determined "I didn't want to worry you and I was there because you had ruined my supply of Valerian root and I needed to get some more but couldn't make a new order because everyone knows I just refreshed my entire stock. I only told you now to show you that hedgehogs are a useful animagus form and I am proud of it."

Harry moved to leave the room but was stopped when he heard his name "Harry. I did not say you should not be proud of your achievement. I was…Surprised. For many generations members of the Snape family who have become animagi have traditionally been wolves. It is why the crest of the family depicts one."

Harry turned to see how hard it was for his father to admit how he had felt and that he was truly trying to amend for the anger he had initially shown at being so caught off guard as he had.

"I'm not exactly a typical Snape" he said moving back closer to his father who had rolled his eyes at that statement, "Merlin don't I know it. Just promise me one thing Harry."

A wary look appeared in Harry's eyes as he asked "What would that be?" A particularly evil smirk graced Severus' lips, making Harry even warier of his father "That you allow me to watch when you inform your aunt of this new change. It will bug her no end to know that you have achieved what she has wished to, to break from the traditions held by our family and I personally do not want to miss a minuet of it, or the chance to rub it in."

Harry laughed out loud at this, "Deal, any idea where Aunt Sylvia may be"

The evil smirk took full force as Severus said "Actually I do" before leading his son out of his rooms in search of his sister.

* * *

AN – Ok a couple of things. First of all thank you for the reviews given for the first chapter I'm glad this was liked :)

Secondly I know I said this was written for humour and it was but when I wrote the second chapter things got away from me and some seriousness managed to worm it's way in sheepish shrug of the shoulders sorry

Thirdly the reference to 'Aunt Sylvia' and a sister for Snape comes from my main fic '_Blinded by_ _Charms_' where I have a character that turns out to be Severus' sister and well I borrowed her for the end of this one. Who knows if my muse is in a good mood maybe she will let me write a third chapter where we get to see her reaction too.


	3. Sylvia finds out

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise does not belong to me. Harry Potter and Severus Snape along with all their friends belong to the oh so lucky J. K. Rowling.

Thanks should be given to my housemates as they helped generate the idea, so thanks people.

Summary: This is a one-off pure fluff Severitus. It was written in honour of the great god of humour and spawned late one night during a conversation between me and my housemates about animagus' and what we would be….needless to say the virtues of being a….well if I said what it would ruin the surprise but they were raised and this little piece was spawned out of pure morbid curiosity on my part at what Severus' reaction would be.

This is the third and final chapter of this little fic. It was only meant to be a one-off but I found I just couldn't resist writing these last two chapters. This one isn't as good as I was hoping it to be, compounded by the fact that I have done all the betaing myself so sorry for any mistakes, but overall I still like it all the same. Please read, review if you like, I know I like getting them :) otherwise just have fun and enjoy as that is the purpose that this fic was created for.

V.d.Mouse

A Snape is always a Wolf?

Chapter 3

He found her sitting under the large oak tree near the far end of the lake reading a book that he noticed had come from his own collection.

Lowering himself gracefully to the blanket she had spread out, he asked "Tell me, will you ever stop stealing my books?"

She looked up giving him a sceptical look "Am I or am I not your little sister?"

Frowning he replied "That is not an answer Sylvia" to which she just shrugged and said "I think it is."

Severus shock his head and closed his eyes leaning back against the trunk of the large tree, deciding to enjoy this quiet moment with no students around, allowing him the chance to fully relax in the bright sunshine. It wouldn't be for long he knew that much. In fact he was not even mildly surprised when a few minuets later he heard his sister exclaim "Oh what a cute hedgehog!"

Opening his eyes he saw exactly what he had expected to see. Sylvia leaning towards one edge of the blanket, eyes riveted to the small hedgehog that had just edged its way onto the blankets and sat watching them.

Amusement began dancing in his eyes as he asked "Tell me Sylvia, did you manage to find out if it is possible to obtain more then one animagi form?"

In a distracted sounding voice she answered "What? No not yet. Why?" With a wave of her own wand she conjured a saucer of water and some bread and slowly pushed them towards the hedgehog.

"A shame, I know how much you would like to break from all the Snape traditions. I believe that was the last one you had to break to succeed in your plan."

She finally turned to face him, confusion and annoyance marring her face, "Sevvy what are you on about now?" Severus winced slightly at the old nickname, especially at its use in front of his son, who while his aunt had her back to him had returned to his human form with a small 'pop', saving Severus the trouble of answering her question.

The noise drew her head back around and her thin elegant eyebrows shot up her forehead in surprise at the sudden sight of her nephew. Harry gave her a cheeky grin and said "Hi Aunt Sylvia thanks for the water but personally I prefer Pumpkin Juice."

Sylvia's eyes went wide as she began to comprehend all that was going on. "Oh Harry, congratulations, this is wonderful. I am so jealous. I can't believe you're not a wolf like Sevvy and me." She grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a tight embrace while Severus sat and winced once more at the sound of the nickname, "Sylvia" He growled and yet still managed to pout slightly "Can you please not call me that. We are adults now. Or at least I am"

Sylvia turned releasing Harry who was grinning at the sight of his father of all people pouting, his aunt however, ever the childish one, stuck out her tongue and said playfully "_We_ may be adults, but you will always be Sevvy to me brother. Now why don't we celebrate Harry's achievement in style?"

A large grin adorned her face leaving both men with feelings of wariness. "And just what did you have in mind dear sister?" Severus asked, Harry didn't think it possible but his aunts smile actually managed to grow in size "Why with a night on the town of course"

Harry liked the sound of that but his hopes were dashed when Severus frowned and said "Sylvia, Harry is underage!" She gave him a look that Harry thought said 'so-what'. A suspicion that was immediately confirmed as she said "Really Severus, when did that stop us when we were his age"

To Harry's amusement a look of panic suddenly flashed across Severus' face as he quickly said "Harry does _not_ need to hear about those stories Sylvia," here a smirk began to tug at his mouth "unless of course you want me to tell him all about your seventh birthday."

The smirk developed into a full look of triumph as Sylvia's eyes went wide with horror "You wouldn't! Severus that's blackmail!"

Severus merely arched one of his own thin and elegant eyebrows and quite calmly said "Yes it is, and yet it works. Now if you both still wish to celebrate why don't I take us for a meal in the restaurant in Hogsmeade?"

"But dad I can only go there on a Hogsmeade weekend and today is Thursday. There's not even a Hogsmeade weekend coming up for another two weeks." Harry pointed out.

Severus rolled his eyes and said "I'm sure the headmaster will grant you a special pass Harry. Now come along you two before I change my mind." With that Severus stood and made his way back towards Hogwarts.

Shaking her head Sylvia rose and banished the saucer of water and bread before pulling the blanket out from under Harry spilling him onto the grass. Laughing at the shocked look that transformed into a mock glare he gave her.

Gathering the blanket up she said "Come on we'd better follow or he will change his mind. Tell you what I'll race you back to the castle" Harry smiled and said "You're on. One…two…three GO" and with that they both dashed off.

----

AN- Well that's all folks I hope you enjoyed this as much as me. Thanks for reading.

V.d.Mouse


End file.
